


One Night Mistake

by CapnRolal (Psiioniic)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Drunk!Jade, Eventual Smut, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psiioniic/pseuds/CapnRolal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jade meets the attractive DJ Dave Strider at a club and goes home with him, she finds out that the one night stand may have been more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is shitty. Sorry. I haven't done smut in so long, so I didn't do a full sex scene. Sorry, loves. I'll try harder next time. <3333

Her head throbbing, Jade stumbled past the pedestrians on the dance floor and found the bar, where she ordered an iced water. She downed it all in two gulps, closing her eyes against the flashing neon lights to try to keep from becoming sick. Once her headache calmed, the wild-haired girl ordered a fruity drink and sipped on it lightly, her heart calming as she relaxed. She turned her back to the bar, sitting on one of the stools, and gazed out at the dancers, watching them bump and grind. Her eyes flickered to the blonde DJ, whose shades made it hard to tell exactly what he was thinking. He was enjoying himself, as far as she could tell, his head bobbing along to the beat. Jade smiled as she watched him, ordering another drink for herself as she quickly finished the other.

Thoroughly drunk by now, Jade fled back to the dance floor, trying to dance as close to the DJ's platform as possible, wanting to keep an eye on the attractive man. Someone grabbed her by the arm, and when she turned, she found her friend Rose smirking at her drunken state.

"Having a good time, Harley?" Lalonde asked her, pulling Jade closer so that they could grind together. Jade giggled and nodded, her eyes flickering to the DJ, who finally seemed to notice her and her friend. He gave her a nod and smirked, switching the song to a faster, more seductive tune. This made the girls laugh together and they danced around each other, just trying to have a good time.

"The DJ's pretty hot!" slurred Jade over the music.

Rose shook her head, smiling, and jerked her head toward the platform. "Why not talk to him? I know the guy, he's pretty cool. His shift ends soon, go ask him for a drink!"

The dark-haired girl gave her friend a toothy smile and nodded. "I think I might just do that, Rose!"

Stumbling to the platform, Jade tapped the DJ's shoulder and smiled at him warmly. He tugged on his earphones, messing around with his station, before turning to the girl with another smirk.

"How may I do ya, ma'am?" he asked, his Texan accent slipping through.

"Have a drink with me?" she answered with another question, trying to see his eyes through the dark shades. It was no use, since the room itself was so damn dark, but she thought it was at least worth a shot.

"Sure thing, doll. Just let me put on a playlist and I'll be right with ya." He turned back to his booth, pressing buttons and doing things that Jade didn't quite understand before he turned back to her and took her hand, pulling her to the bar.

"What's your name?" she shouted over the music as he ordered them both hard liquor.

He looked down at her over his aviators, his face straight, and responded, "Strider. Dave Strider," in a serious tone.

The girl burst into laughter and placed her hand on his shoulder to keep herself steady. The James Bond reference wouldn't be so funny if she wasn't as drunk, but the girl was hammered by this point.

"I'm Jade Harley!" the girl told him, sipping the drink he ordered happily. He nodded to her and downed his drink, ordering another quickly.

"You're a beautiful lady, Miss Harley." he told her sweetly, brushing his fingertips along her arm. She shuddered, attempting to look him in the eye before she remembered the shades. She frowned.

"Why do you wear those in a dark club?"

"They make me look cool."

"Oh."

A moment of silence passed, and the pair finished their drinks. Dave took her arm in his and pulled her close, stroking her cheek.

"What do you say we get outta here and head back to my place, babe?"

She agreed.

 

Strong hands enveloped Jade, pushing her against the wall as soft lips attacked her neck. She moaned loudly, loving the roughness, and wrapped her arms around Dave’s neck. He put his hand on her thighs, rubbing them before tugging on her, forcing her legs to entwine around his waist. Grinding against her, Dave sucked and bit on the tender flesh of her neck, leaving several hickeys in his wake.  
“D-Dave..” she whined as he ground in just the right place. He smirked against her neck, thrusting against her in the same spot, making her cry out.   
“Save your breath, babe.” He murmured in her ear, pulling back. Dave opened the door to his bedroom beside him, picking the drunken girl up off the wall and carrying her to his bed, stripping himself of his clothes, “You’ll be screaming my name tonight.”


End file.
